1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide switch comprising a strip-like contact slide provided with movable contact springs and slidable in its longitudinal direction between two walls of an electrically insulating housing extending parallel to the plane of the contact slide and provided with fixed contacts. Each of the contact springs is formed from one piece of plate-like material and consists of a central portion and two contact portions which are approximately L-shaped, the end of one leg thereof being connected to the central portion, while the end of the other leg is free and comprises a contact area which co-operates with the fixed contacts, the arrangement being such that the contact spring is approximately S-shaped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,008 issued to one of the co-inventors in the instant application. In this switch the central portion of the movable contact has an opening through which a pin formed on the contact slide projects for the purpose of connecting the contact spring. One of the advantages of such a slide switch is that the contact spring has very good resiliency even though it is very small. However, it has been found in practice that on occasion the electrical contact between the movable and the fixed contacts is not always properly defined when the slide switch is operated; this becomes manifest in the form of disturbing crackle phenomena.